


A Little Intimacy

by mansikka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: On a miserable Sunday afternoon, Eddie and Venom indulge in one another.





	A Little Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to tag on the best of days but this one I have literally no clue. I mean, is it sex they're having here? Is it just reciprocating feelings? Beats me... anyway! I swore I'd never write anything like this for Venom but hey, here we are. Next stop: tentacles (no no someone stop me please). Um. Enjoy?
> 
> a/n: if you spotted the relationship change between eddie/peter/venom and eddie/venom, that's because I'm an idiot and selected the wrong one... it's correct now!

_Excited, Eddie?_

Eddie hums his response leaning into the inquisitive press against his stomach, not wanting to break their kiss. It feels like they have been here for hours sprawled out on the bed exploring one another, so there is no way for Venom not to feel the swell of arousal building in his core. Though Eddie is still fully-clothed; there had been no intention behind deciding to come back to bed this miserable Sunday afternoon aside from sleeping and keeping warm. And yet it led to this; every brush against him fires the sweetest of pleasure through him for the way it's echoed back through Venom, and Eddie is discovering all the ways to touch him that sends those feelings right back.

Eddie rolls so he has Venom pinned beneath him, closing his eyes to the soft sweep over his ass and back. Venom's current form is one that is familiar to him, solid, wide, and strong. Though there have been several forms he's experimented with following numerous discussions before this one. Venom had tried to find one that fit his thoughts perfectly, which Eddie told him was ridiculous when he's made it clear on more than one occasion that _this_ is the form he likes.

 _Change if we want to_.

"I don't want you to," Eddie replies sweeping his hands up the black silkiness beneath him, shuddering for the way Venom molds around him and holds him back. The pleasure he feels because Venom is happy with his words hits in waves, heightened for the growing intimacy between them as their kiss becomes more heated.

Venom rolls them again so Eddie is beneath him, stretching out to cover him at every point he can. The sensations he pulses through Eddie leave him gasping, writhing against the bed.

"What are you doing?" he whispers even as he clings to Venom to encourage him to keep going. It's like his every nerve ending is being fired at once, sending shoots of pleasure and heat in every direction.

_Sharing. Intimacy._

"Yeah," Eddie says, softly laughing, "I got that, V. You feel amazing."

 _We_.

"Okay. _We_ ," Eddie agrees, arching beneath him for another surge of that heat humming through his veins. "I only meant… you know what this _is_ , right? I mean, between humans, anyway."

Venom doesn't really answer, only pulses whatever it is that he's doing harder, which feels so good Eddie barely hears Venom's pleased hum in answer to his groan. He does it again, this time leaning down to kiss him in triumph, so gentle with Eddie at the same time as he stakes his claim.

Eddie hadn't ever thought _this_ was something that would happen between them. He'd thought _intimacy_ was a part of his life well and truly in his past. But an uncomfortable moment when he'd reacted to something they were watching together on TV had sparked a conversation that had led to the beginnings of, well. _This_. It's slow, and never without heavy suggestions or constant checking first. That's one of the most incredible things about this symbiosis, this relationship between them; all of these important, necessary conversations are had without them ever needing to _talk_.

 _Talking. In here_ , Venom replies, forever aware of his every thought. Eddie smiles at the nudge against his forehead, sweeping his hand up Venom's back as they pause, then angles up to kiss him once again.

"You feel all of this?" Eddie asks, breathless as that wave of pleasure pulls back to give him room to think. It's the strangest feeling, everything he'd expect from sharing something like this with another person yet somehow bigger, deeper, and more intimate than anything he's ever experienced. Which, he supposes, is exactly what he should expect to feel. Everything between them is unchartered territory at the same time as it feels like coming home.

 _Yes_.

It's impossible not to react to the arousal that's in Venom's voice, and of course in turn in _him_. Eddie rolls up beneath him chasing this friction that is both inside of him as well as out, grabbing at Venom so he's even closer.

"All of it?"

 _Everything. Every thought. Every feeling. Feel_ us _, Eddie_.

"And it's good? For you, I mean?" Eddie asks, needing to hear this isn't one-sided even if he can feel everything Venom feels.

_Never experienced before. Is Good. Want more._

Eddie feels a swell of pride for that and smiles when Venom nudges against his cheek. "You know. If it's, uh… _better_. We can make this… closer."

_How?_

He can't help it. His thoughts go to tentacles in places where he really, really wants to feel them even if the idea makes him squirm with embarrassment as well as need. Though Eddie quickly tries to push the ideas away for being nowhere near ready for that. Venom is amused for it, as well as sharing the same desire. But since they are in no hurry there is no need to rush into anything they're still unsure of. Taking their time over anything like this is surely going to be worth the wait. 

Though a little  _closer_ would be good, Eddie thinks, aching for more of what they've already been doing.

"I, uh… I mean. If you wanted me to, I could… take this off?"

Venom moves as Eddie plucks at his t-shirt, his head moving down his body to watch the action before lifting to look back at him.

 _Clothes are no barrier_.

"No. I guess they're not. Not with us," Eddie agrees, and whatever else he needs to say is delayed by further kisses, which he has no objections to at all. Though the thought is still on his mind, he feels _vulnerable_ for it. He can feel Venom probing at it and the uncertainty it's lacing through his thoughts, smiling when Venom pulls back to study his face.

 _Explain_.

"Remember when we went for that walk by the lake and it was freezing, and somehow I'd managed to lose a glove?"

Venom sends back an image of him holding Eddie's hands in his pockets, wrapped around the gloved fingers of one and the bareness of the other. How the curl of tentacles against his skin felt better, more  _joyful_ for the intimacy of it. Eddie feels what is like a nod back in his head, and struggles for the words to make Venom understand.

"It's just… I guess it's just _closer_. More _intimate_ if… if I'm not wearing anything either," Eddie says, feeling his cheeks heat with blush and doing his best to ignore it.

Venom continues to stare back at him leaving Eddie not knowing what to think for almost a full minute, that he counts each second of as he holds his breath. But then Venom moves, tentacles brushing up the front of Eddie's t-shirt before reaching down to wrap around the hem, lifting it up and sweeping over his stomach in exploration. He's careful even as he undresses him, still insistent on keeping up with kisses even as he strips him bare. And this time when he covers Eddie, surrounds him as he has been doing for so much of the afternoon, it is Venom that lets out the deepest, most satisfied of groans for the feel of them being together with nothing between them.

_Eddie…_

Eddie doesn't get to answer, not for that heated pulse they share restarting its caress. The feel of Venom's form against his own steals any trace of logical thought as he coils and curves around him. The noise spilling from them both intermingles, the build of their shared pleasure adding even more to the sense Eddie has that he doesn't know where he ends and Venom begins. Which is of course true of everything between them, but also a first for something as intimate as this.

They writhe together, their kisses more frantic as the heat in Eddie's core intensifies and flares out. He loses any sense of anything else, can only focus on that pulsing at every point between them. The intensity of it teeters on just the right side of overwhelming, the feel of Venom on him and in him more loving than anything he's sure he's ever known.

Venom shares images with him that only intensifies that pressured heat, their bond and their life together cherished in every color and thought. There is elation in their connection and euphoria for this new thing that they are learning to have together. In between the noises that voice how good this feels Eddie tries to think the same things back. Venom laps up every thought, endorphins dancing between them in celebration of this new discovery. And when Eddie finally comes, the pleasured ache of it hits him like a wall, arching him from the bed as Venom wraps around him tighter still as he rides his orgasm out.

Eddie closes his eyes, sinks back into being cuddled as he pants breath back into his lungs, smiling for the affection rippling through them both. Venom is analyzing it, replaying every moment they just shared meaning Eddie gets echoes of those feelings again until he's squirming with oversensitivity and Venom knows to stop. He closes his eyes and tucks his face into his pillow to hide further blushes as Venom cleans him up, nudging back for the amusement surging through him.

"Did you, uh… I don't know how that works for you. But did you… was that good? I mean, for you?"

Venom laughs beneath his skin for Eddie stumbling over his words, pressing kisses into his neck and shoulder before turning him in his arms.

 _Satisfying_.

"Well _that_ doesn't sound all that great," Eddie retorts, squirming for feeling silly until a wide tendril curves around his hip so he won't move.

_It was. We are content. Sated._

"That's… one way of looking at it."

Venom kisses him quiet, sharing that contentment even if he's already feeling it, pushing it into the corners of Eddie's thoughts until he's sleepy and sagging against him. He's bordering on giving into it but determined to push through, thinking there are some more things they need to say first.

_Rest._

"I _am_ resting," Eddie replies, stretching against him. "I'm… do we need to talk about what just happened?"

Why does he feel like a fumbling first-timer, when Venom knows his every thought?

 _No need_.

"But you… liked it?"

Venom answers with further echoes of what they just shared, making Eddie sink into him deeper and feel like they might melt into the bed. All that euphoria and pleasure hits him in stereo pulsing over and over until he lets out a groan, feeling an affectionate chuckle inside his own head.

"Would you… want to do it again?"

_Eddie…_

The warmth that radiates through him is answer enough. There are more kisses to trade and more thoughts and feelings shared between them with not a single word needing to be said out loud. Images of companionship, trust, and love are the things that lull Eddie to sleep, safe in Venom's grasp here in their bed. The perfect place to be on a rainy Sunday afternoon.


End file.
